injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 6-Nightcrawler
(Back at the Prime Universe, The Teen Titans and the X-Men gathered round at their achievement with pride. They've made the final adjustments on Cyborg's Cosmic Treadmill, a revised version portal designed to pull Starfire, Beast Boy, Red Arrow,Aqualad,Cyclops,Gambit,Iceman and Colossus out of the dimension they fell into.) Havok: '''There, that should do it.(finished and wiped sweat from his forehead, having secured the last metal.) '''Jean Grey: We're all ready to test it? Nightcrawler: 'As ready as we'll ever be, Jean. '''Cyborg: '(pulled up a series of holograms to access) System's online, linked up...(As the soon as the algorithms are processed, the portal at the center of his Cosmic Treadmill opened. Inside, what could only be described as a black hole condensed.) '''Jubilee: And this is why I need to stop playing those videogames at the arcade, even though they're so addicting.Then again, these new indie games are like Super Mario Bros. You know, the game where it stars a plumber in a world different from ours?"(looks at Jean and speaks seriously) But seriously, we're doing okay, Jean? Jean Grey: '''(nods and shrugs) Who would ever argue about practical solutions?(gets serious) Right now, we can save time in the shopping for later. We've got work to do.(turns to Wolverine) Logan, you're up. '''Wolverine: Yes, ma'am(typing on the computer monitor.) Let's crank it up!(As expected, when Cyborg's Cosmic Treadmill activated, the energy drawn from becomes a bit larger.) Dazzler: '(calculating while working on his own monitor)Cyborg's Cosmic Treadmill should lock on to our friends' signatures and pull them back. '''Cyborg: '(nods, still operating his monitor)Got it! Kid Flash is vibrating at the right frequency!(Suddenly, a crackle of blue energy came from inside the portal. It soon cracked up an energy rift in the containment field.) '''Jean Grey: What's going on? Havok: '''(checks the panel)Containment field's up, but the levels are spiking! It's getting unstable!(Cyclops' was right as the containment field was overflowing with energy. Rogue, Terra and Nightcrawler went over the control panel together to control the situation.) '''Jean Grey: Shut it down! Now!! Nightcrawler: Okay! We've got this!(Unfortunately, the blue stream of energy zapped Nightcrawler as he suddenly disappeared.As Kurt caught his breath, he quickly checked his new surroundings. He was no longer inside Titans Tower, but instead some kind of underground cavern, meaning he accidentally got sucked into that dimension.)Don't know whether to teleport myself in the…(He stopped when he heard five familiar voices. He followed the tunnel, making sure to keep quiet until he reached the corner where the other voices emulated from around that bend. Nightcrawler didn't even need to teleport over. He knew these voices all too well.) Insurgency Brother Blood: '''I've supplied equipment from the One-Earth Regime I've borrowed, but we're short on personnel. We'll need the Deathstroke Clan to carry out our operation. '''Insurgency Gizmo: The Deathstroke Clan?(scoffs)They're a bunch of wimpy Soldiers. They wouldn't last five seconds. Insurgency Mystique: '''But the chaos they create proves to be very useful. '''Insurgency Quicksilver: We're going to need more than pawns if we're going to take down Jean Grey. Insurgency Scarlet Witch: They'll need more training. Now, the last order is the final modifications on the Giant Crabs before we begin the coup. Nightcrawler: '(teleports in)That's all I needed to hear.(Scarlet Witch defends her brother. Kurt tries again. But Gizmo defends the attack.) '''Insurgency Quicksilver: '(annoyed and yells) I thought you said this place was secure! 'Insurgency Brother Blood: '(yells back at fang) Never mind that!(to Scarlet Witch,Mystique and Quicksilver) Mystique,Wanda,Pietro, head back to base!(to Gizmo) Gizmo! Keep him bsuy(runs to the corner, while the trio heads to base and Gizmo engages a battle against Nightcrawler) '''Insurgency Gizmo: (steps up and grins) With pleasure. (Stage 1: Nightcrawler vs. Gizmo (Insurgency)! Begin!) (Nightcrawler defeats Gizmo and wins) Nightcrawler: Pleasure's all mine, Gizmo. (walks towards Brother Blood) Insurgency Brother Blood: I'm afraid I may have outlived your invitation, Kurt Wagner. I'm going to ask you to hear my proposal. Nightcrawler: And if I don't wanna hear it? Insurgency Brother Blood: One way or another, you'll listen to reason. By the way, what do you think of my new Armor? Nightcrawler: Not impressing at all, Sebastian. (Stage 2: Nightcrawler vs. Brother Blood (Insurgency)! Begin!) (Despite Brother Blood having become a cyborg, Nightcrawler has the teleporting skills in his favor. Because of that, he wins after knocking him out.) Nightcrawler: Wardrobe malfunction. How do you like that, Blood?(Nightcrawler turned to see the figures of the Teen Titans, two Starfires, Mystique, Quicksilver,Scarlet Witch,Logan and his other fellow missing Teen Titans and X-Men approaching him. However, Kurt realized the difference between the Starfires besides the Titans' different looks.) Insurgency Nightwing: At ease, Kurt Wagner. Nightcrawler: Dick Grayson? Starfire: '''(smiles) Welcome to Alternate Earth, Kurt.(the others helped Brother Blood and Gizmo up.) Well, sort of... '''Nightcrawler: Okay, What's going on?(looks at Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch) And What are they doing here? Insurgency Cyborg: It's a long story... (Back at the abandoned Titans Tower Underground) (Regime Jean Grey and Regime Shadowcat approached the ruins of the underground laboratory, which had been decimated near the end of the Insurgency's mission to retrieve the Inhibitors. Havok called a while ago, saying the Insurgency stole something. Something Jean Grey and Shadowcat were unsure of, since Havok and Storm were knocked out before either could know.) Regime Shadowcat: The Titans took a big risk coming back here. I wonder what they're after. (Suddenly Jean Grey notices a vault and a paper which has been written "From: Colonel William Stryker.) Regime Shadowcat: Colonel Stryker was an insurgent too? Regime Jean Grey: (angry) We need to flush them out. NOW. (Back to the Insurgency HQ) Nightcrawler: So Mammoth abandoned the HIVE Academy for the Regime, Jinx? Insurgency Jinx: Yes. And he even broke his friendship with Gizmo. Cyclops: That's a sad, Jinx. Insurgency Jinx: I know,Scott. Nightcrawler: What about you, mother? Insurgency Mystique: Thanks to Jean, Erik dumped me and followed his dream to build a world only for mutants. Nightcrawler: And...Brother Blood isn't a bad guy in this world, right? (After the explanation about the situation...) Nightcrawler: So let me get this straight. I get to help you guys rev-up your transporter, fix the laser in our dimension… Colossus: And come back with reinforcements. Cyclops: Together, we'll teach that Evil Jean and her buddies a thing or two! Insurgency Starfire: There's no time. (Insurgency Cyborg shows a headline which shows Regime Jean Grey in the podium alongside Regime Havok and Dark Colossus.) Nightcrawler: Oh my god. Regime Jean Grey: Five years ago... There was an incident which cost millions of lives. Consumed by the guilt, Most of the Titans turned against us. Became agents of chaos. Enemies of peace. Striking from the shadows. But not anymore. The leader of the Insurgency will pay for his crimes. Beast Boy: I don't like it. Regime Jean Grey: At 6:00 PM, local time, Nightwing will be executed in Genosha. (Stares at the cameras with fire in her eyes.) May Exodus have mercy on his soul. Insurgency Raven: Calling for help will have to wait. Rescuing your Nightwing now just became our priority. Gambit: It's a trap, though. Insurgency Wolverine: '''(nods) Of course it is. The Regime may have orchestrated the execution as a trap to lure us out. '''Nightcrawler: Then we'll have to sneaky. Colossus: Sneaky how? Nightcrawler: '''(asks Brother Blood) Ya told me this X-Mansion uses a transporter than can take us anywhere, anytime, right? '''Insurgency Brother Blood: (nods) Yes. But Jean transformed it into a military base. It now hosts one-third of the One-Earth Government's massive military power, reinforced with the tightest security since the HIVE Academy. Infiltrating could be dangerous, and one mistake could be your last. Nightcrawler: Like I said, we're gonna have to be sneaky. We'll just get to the transporter room, and we're home free. Insurgency Scarlet Witch: 'There's just one problem.(pulls up some schematics on Genosha) Genosha is equipped with teleportation dampeners. '''Nightcrawler: '(looks closely) But they only cover the buildings. Y'all just have to get Nightwing out of the island. '''Red Arrow: Straight through a brick wall, is it?(strokes his chin) This could be interesting. Insurgency Quicksilver: You'll need a distraction to keep Jean Grey occupied. Aqualad: Leave that to me. Brother Blood told me that these 'Giant Crabs' he created are connected to my mastery of water, as well as my counterpart's. He introduced me to a few. The Giant Crabs can be controlled by Aquaman's trident. That way, with them under my control, I can hold the enemy off. Nightcrawler: (smiles) I'll take the teleporter. Transportin' folks anywhere's my thing. And…(Everyone watched as her image suddenly changed into the armor of her counterpart)…I can get past their ranks. Ain't no one-third of a big regime's gonna slow this mutant down. Insurgency Gizmo: I'm going with you. Nightcrawler: You and me? Workin' together?(scoffs then shakes his head) I don't think so. Insurgency Brother Blood: The only way to access the X-Mansion is through the One-Earth Government's headquarters, the Hall of Justice. A frontal attack would be spotted from miles away. Insurgency Nightwing: And if your cover's blown, you'll need someone shadowing you. (Kurt looked at the tabled in silence, trying to think about it) Insurgency Gizmo: I'm not asking for your permission, blue demon. Nightcrawler: But you will follow my lead. (Surprisingly, there was no tight security around the Hall of Justice, the One-Earth Government's main building. Nightcrawler and Gizmo accessed the underground sewers which led them into the fortress above. After disabling the security systems through the entrances, the two ascended until they were inside the teleporter's control room) Insurgency Gizmo: You sure you can get us there? Nightcrawler: Did I mention I'm good at computer stuff?(gets to work on the control panel) You just reroute the power, and I'll get the teleporter's access codes. After you are done, you'll make sure that you… Insurgency Gizmo: This isn't my first day, blue. I know the plan. Nightcrawler: Then stick to it.(enters the codes on the control panel) Insurgency Gizmo: Whatever history we have with our counterparts, you and I have none. Nightcrawler: '''(still putting the codes in the control panel) Figures. My fellow X-Men and you were at each other's throats for a long time. '''Insurgency Gizmo: Yeah. But only a couple of times. Nightcrawler: Then don't expect any warm fuzzies from me.(finishes putting the codes in) Meet ya by the teleporter in fifteen.(Gizmo gave a mock salute before Kurt left.) (Nightcrawler was in the teleporter's main lounge and began working on the controls, when suddenly, the propellers started humming and the sound of materialization could be heard.) Nightcrawler: Not now... (Regime Batgirl appears and approaches) Regime Batgirl: Hello, Kurt. Nightcrawler: Holy Jesus. Regime Batgirl: Are you ok? Are you sick or something? Nightcrawler: Yes. I'm fine, Honey. Regime Batgirl: (gets closer to him) Are you up for tonight's date? Nightcrawler: Gotta cancel. Jean Grey gave me new orders. Regime Batgirl: '''(hugs him) Since when it became a problem? '''Nightcrawler: Haven't we had much wild dates, Barbara? Regime Batgirl: (realizing what's happening,smirks) Not exactly. (She places her batrang and breaks Nightcrawler's pulse morpher, reverting him back to his original appearance) You are one of them. (Then,grabs his face with her legs and throws him) Now I'm going to put you to sleep. (Nightcrawler vs. Batgirl (Regime) Begin) (Despite Batgirl's knowledge about mutants,she was no match for Nightcrawler) Nightcrawler: I'm still up,Barbara. Now, to get the codes... (Suddenly, Kurt is attacked by his counterpart who appeared out of nowhere) Regime Nightcrawler: This is Kurt to all Regime forces. I've found a duplicate of me here. (At the Insurgency HQ) Colossus: '''(pretending to be Dark Colossus): Understood. We'll send reinforcements. Colossus out.(smiles at Brother Blood, who was smiling back at him) '''Insurgency Brother Blood: Not bad. What I would expect from your world's X-Men. The way you came up with your plan to have Colossus pose as his counterpart… Cyclops: Thanks, Sebastian. Now if you excuse us, we're heading out for the big plan. Insurgency Brother Blood: Go on, then.(watches Colossus and Cyclops leave. Then he had something else in mind…) (Back at the Hall of Justice) (Both Nightcrawlers attack each other.) Regime Nightcrawler: Don't mind me. I'm just doing my job. Nightcrawler: How about I return the favor? (They continued attacking when suddenly,both sweep each other away before facing each other.) Nightcrawler: For real. Like a standoff! Regime Nightcrawler: Fine by me! And I'll be the one makin' the first draw! (Stage 4: Nightcrawler vs. Nightcrawler (Regime)! Begin!) (Both were equally matched, but thanks to his humanity, Kurt took down his counterpart) Nightcrawler: Pummeled by myself.(looks over his defeated counterpart) Definitely not a good look for me. Plus, I prefer a lil' fashion sense every now and then. (The Insurgents group come in) Insurgency Quicksilver: Whoa.(looking over Regime Batgirl and Regime Nightcrawler's unconscious bodies.) You beat me to 'em. Nightcrawler: Another failure? Insurgency Quicksilver: '(shooks his head) This one was personal. '''Nightcrawler: '(crosses his arms) Didn't think anything was personal with you, Pietro. 'Insurgency Mystique: '(talking about Kurt's counterpart) He stopped being my son when he killed Lance Alvers. '''Nightcrawler: '''The original Avalanche? (Superboy comes in, happy that Regime Nightcrawler was beaten) '''Insurgency Superboy: Thank you, Kurt. Nightcrawler: You're welcome.(looks at his counterpart) Was he causing you trouble? Insurgency Superboy: '''He and Pyro murdered Miss Martian and made me watch the atrocity... I'm very happy that your counterpart got what he deserved.(remembers something) Oh, almost forgot. They're getting ready for you guys. '''Nightcrawler: Okay.(to Gizmo) Let's go.(entering the coordinates into the teleporter) (Superboy watches the two stepped in, and within a second, they were turned incorporeal before disappearing in a brilliant flash of light.) Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us